Drop it
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy NC-17 - Spoiler 7x06 - House se fait pardonner. A sa manière...


**Disclaimers :** Aujourd'hui, et depuis toujours, rien ne m'appartient. VDM.  
**Spoiler :** 7x06 "_Office Politics_".  
**Commentaires : **J'ai pu terminer cet OS avant lundi, donc il est un peu bâclé, mais je suis contente quand même. Et puis je devais arranger la fin du 7x06, ça me tenait vraiment à cœur. Voilà.  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_A lire avec Drop The Other - Emika ( deezer com/listen-4946808 )_

House pousse doucement la porte de la chambre et retire sa chemise sans un bruit. Il ne veut pas réveiller Cuddy, qui dort recroquevillée sous les draps, lui tournant le dos.

« Sors de cette chambre. » lance-t-elle d'un ton glacial qui trahit ses larmes.

Il sursaute, persuadé qu'elle dormait.

« ...Tu es au courant, alors. »  
« Sors. »

Il ne l'écoute pas et grimpe sur le matelas.

« Cuddy, je... Je ne t'ai pas menti par plaisir, je... »

Elle ne répond rien. House pose une main sur son épaule. La réaction est immédiate.

« Me touche pas ! »

Elle se retourne, prête à le frapper. Il évite son petit poing de justesse, la renverse sur le matelas et saisit ses poignets pour les bloquer près de sa tête.

« Cuddy, écoute-moi... »  
« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »  
« J'ai sauvé Dugan. »  
« Mais tu m'as menti ! »  
« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Son foie produisait des cryoglobulines, donc les tests pour l'hépatite C revenaient négatifs. La plasmaphérèse a évacué toutes ses toxines, je ne pouvais pas te prouver qu'il avait bien une hépatite. »  
« Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le préciser ? »  
« Je... »

Il est à court de réponses. Cuddy lui vient en aide :

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire du mal. Tu resteras un sale con toute ta vie... »

House encaisse sans rien dire.

« Je te faisais confiance. » ajoute-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Tu exagères ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te mens en tant qu'employé, pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? »

Il resserre inconsciemment sa prise sur ses poignets.

« Tu mélanges tout, Cuddy. C'est bien toi qui voulais qu'on ait deux relations bien distinctes, n'est-ce-pas ? Une à la maison, l'autre à l'hôpital. »

Ils se fixent, et devant son regard intense, Cuddy doit bien avouer qu'elle a tort. Il la connaît trop bien. Il sait où frapper pour lui faire mal, et cet avantage qu'il a sur elle lui donne toujours raison.

« Je t'aime. » murmure-t-il.

Cuddy a un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir comme ça à chaque fois. »

Elle regrette ses paroles dès qu'elle les prononce. House profite de ce moment d'égarement pour l'embrasser. Elle se laisse faire puis soudainement, lui mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il se redresse, surprend la lueur de défi dans les yeux de son amante, et se laisse prendre au jeu.

« Très bien. »

D'une main, il ouvre sa braguette, sans lâcher Cuddy des yeux.

« House ? »

Il reprend son poignet et s'allonge de tout son poids sur elle.

« House, non ! Non ! »

Le diagnosticien vient laper du bout de la langue les quelques gouttes de sang égarées sur les lèvres de Cuddy. Elle gémit doucement, sentant son membre se tendre contre sa cuisse nue.

House descend vers son cou, laisse trainer sa bouche sur sa peau. La doyenne rejette sa tête en arrière, lui offrant sa gorge, qu'il s'empresse de dévorer à coup de baisers.

Cuddy se bat contre elle-même; elle est toujours fâchée - du moins elle essaie de s'en persuader - et les caresses de House la perdent. Elle ne sait plus exactement ce qu'elle ressent, où elle en est. Elle s'oblige à ne plus penser et se laisse porter par son étreinte. Sa colère attendra...

Il la mord et suçote longuement sa peau. Il prend son temps, l'immobilise, elle va devenir folle. Frottant le bout de sa verge contre sa vulve trempée, il a décidé de la torturer ce soir.

House suit un sillon imaginaire qui passe entre ses seins et, à l'aide de ses dents, écarte la nuisette qui couvre sa poitrine, et prend un téton en bouche. Cuddy s'agite, éperdue de plaisir. Elle le veut en elle tout de suite, son corps tout entier le réclame. L'attente devient insupportable et lui torpille le bas-ventre.

« House... » souffle-t-elle.

Il la fait taire en l'embrassant.

« Tais-toi. »

Cuddy sait qu'elle a tort et qu'il la punit en la titillant. Sachant qu'elle est prête à l'accueillir, il se positionne entre ses cuisses, et hésite un moment. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? N'est-il pas en train d'aggraver la situation ? Il a besoin de son accord, mais il doit y aller finement.

Il tourne son tâtonnement à son avantage :

« Tu me fais confiance ? »  
« House, ne... »

Il éloigne son bassin et arrache un gémissement de frustration à son amante.

« Tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ? » répète-t-il.

Elle comprend que si elle ne le pardonne pas, elle n'obtiendra pas ce qu'elle veut.

« Oui. »  
« Tu as compris que je t'aime et que tu ne dois plus jamais douter de moi ? »  
« Oui. Si tu pouvais juste... Ahh ! »

Doucement, il appuie son gland contre son clitoris gonflé.

« Je veux des excuses. »

Elle essaie de dégager ses poignets, déstabilisée par son sang-froid. Il raffermit sa prise, insiste sur son mont de Vénus, conscient qu'elle est au bord de l'explosion.

« House, baise-moi ! » supplie Cuddy.  
« Des excuses d'abord ! »

Elle se mord la lèvre, impatiente et humiliée.

« J'ai eu tort. » admet-elle. « Je... Je suis désolée. »  
« Ça ne me va pas. » lui dit House en se retirant. « Il te manque trois petits mots... »

Elle devine et, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, murmure :

« Je t'aime. »

Satisfait, il entre brutalement en elle, se penche pour l'embrasser. La langue de Cuddy caresse avidement la sienne, son corps se tend, déjà parcouru de spasmes. House ralentit son rythme qui s'emballait et se désorganisait, retardant son extase pour la partager.

« Greg, viens, maintenant ! »

Ses cris le galvanisent, il l'embrasse encore, ses coups de reins se font plus secs. House la sent se resserrer autour de lui, sa respiration se faire plus anarchique. Il la rejoint alors qu'elle crie dans sa bouche et il se déverse longuement en elle.

Il lâche ses poignets, bascule sur le côté et n'ose pas serrer Cuddy contre lui. Ils ne disent rien, se contentent de regarder le plafond, puis il remarque qu'elle frotte pensivement ses poignets.

« J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. » s'excuse-t-il.  
« Je penserai à toi pendant les trois prochains jours. »

Il se sait pas si c'est un reproche et il ne répond pas.  
La doyenne soupire, bascule sur le côté et promène un doigt le long des fines lèvres de House, le faisant tressaillir.

« Je t'ai marqué. Ça fait mal ? »  
« Un peu... »  
« Ça t'apprendra à me priver de décolletés ! Tu n'as pas lésiné sur les morsures ! »

Elle rit avec douceur.

« Tu ne me prends pas tes bras ? »

Il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit timidement.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Cuddy se blottit contre lui, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, étale le drap sur eux et embrasse son front. Elle soupire de bien-être, puis demande :

« On oublie tout ? »  
« On oublie tout. »  
« Bonne nuit, House. »

Il est sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle revint à la charge :

« Comment Anderson a transmis l'hépatite à Dugan ? »  
« Oh, laisse tomber... »

* * *

_C'est potable ?_


End file.
